SHOOTING THE AVENGERS! Mechies vs Avengers
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: This is an One Shot for my friends! The Mechies are from the story Riptide (The Beta/Gamma team to their Alpha -Avengers-)


_**JD: Short One Shot for Verbophobic and my other friends that are in Riptide. This is a Riptide one shot that will be mention but not featuring in the story!**_

FYI! This is in Spinx's POV but not saying it in the story. Spinx and Demon shows up later!

* * *

I yelled punching the wall. I am happy that he stop the fight before I got seriously hurt. I took a deep breathes. "Team work." I heard someone say behind me. I turn to face the soft voice to see my best friend.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her. Her pale skin seems paler to her light brown hair with black streaks and bright green eyes shine when she looked at me.

"Reason why we lost like we don't have team work. Come on team meeting." She motion me to follow and I did. We walked to the overpass above the training grounds.

"Demon and Boss has an idea to help us with our team work problem." The also extremely pale girl with deep almost gray looking eyes. Her dark brown waist length hair pulled up into a high pony tail.

"What about the Avengers?" the youngest of us with again pale but not super pale skin and coppery hair that got dyed hair, asked.

"Well they are going to be against us." the leader only cause she's been around the longest, the dark brown hair gray eyes girl, Amma answer Shiny's question who

seemed to get paler from the thought.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." the girl they called Boss aka Paula whom direct us and works on our tech for us said reassurely. "Do you got any questions, Sparky?" she looked to the multi color short hair girl in the corner whom shook her head. "Spinx?" she look to me. I glance down to my dark skin and the only question running through my head pop out.

"What's the plan?"

*~*~*~FAST FORWARD*~*~*~ Two hours later

It's starting to get dark and the training grounds is cover in maze like junk! We are all in our uniforms plus protective gear. "Ready?" Amma asked walking behind my best friend, Demon.

"I'm still nervous. Why are we doing this again?" I looked to poor antisocial but very sweet Shiny. She looks scare shitless and I had a mini coughing fit trying to not laugh. I'm scare too but I want revenge for the torment Hawkeyes has put me through this week!

::History lesson here:: I heard the com in my ear said and the voice belonged to no other than the she-zoid, JAZ.

::Don't shoot till you see the white of their eyes::

"She does know I hate history right?" Shiny asked.

"JAZ is right but please remember no shooting faces or the dead zone." Amma said. Dead zone meaning between the legs.

"Sir yes sir." Demon salute her which got a thump on the back of the head.

"Sparky, no friendly fire this time." Demon slightly begged.

"I'll think about it." she grin. Her grin can be class as almost scarier than Hawkeyes, just almost. I'll never admit that out loud.

"Go Mechies!" Paula scream as we ran out and went into our places.

"Avengers assemble!" we could hear Tony yell and then guns going off ringing in my ears.

I jumped over a low trashed car and shot at where I saw whom looked like Black Widow.

I think I missed then shot at someone else that I could barely see. It's to dark to see! This went on for a few hours till the only one standing is somehow Black Panther! Well he is the Black Panther so no wonders. I had three 'wounds' that touching the red came off.

"Who won?"

Shiny ask to tired to move from her spot on a half torn down wall that both her and it cover in red and blue glow in the dark paint.

"Black Panther only one without paint on him." I growled kicking a pebble then saw at the corner of my eye Demon standing on the wall behind the king with a paint balloon. She dropped it on his head. "MECHIES WON!" I screamed.

"No, Demon won she only been slightly wounded with a bullet in her arm." Tony corrected dropping out of his suit that was now mix of blue and red when it started as sliver! "Everyone else technically died. Meaning you kids should never turn on your mentors." he half joked. I pick up my gun and shot him right in his stomach. He tumble over as I walked off to where Amma now sitting with Shiny laughing at Tony.


End file.
